1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a foldable portable electronic device and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable portable electronic devices such as mobile phones usually include hinges and sleeves. The sleeve and the hinge cooperate to maintain a proper folding function. However, the sleeve is usually fixed to a housing of the portable electronic device, and needs to be deformed during assembly of the hinge to the housing. The sleeve may be rigid to strengthen the stability of the portable electronic device, and accordingly be difficult to deform.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.